


The Big Day

by Intoxic



Series: Asgardian Courtship Rituals [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: The third part to Asgardian Courtship Rituals. It's the Big Day.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Asgardian Courtship Rituals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	The Big Day

**“The Big Day”**

Loki was pacing nervously in his chamber. Tomorrow was the day. The day of his wedding with Anthony. He was so excited that he couldn’t contain his seidr. His magic danced all over his body, fuzzing and warming him. His seidr was in love with Tony as well. How could it not be? Anthony was his perfect match in everything from intelligence through kindness and finally to the mischief. 

The last one was which surprised Loki beyond anything. Ever since Loki explained Tony the mischievous actions of his brother, the engineer tried to come up with equally mischievous revenge. And where could he get better help if not from the god of mischief himself? 

_ “So, what do you think?” Tony asked him the next morning. The mortal was thinking about it for a whole night and finally decided he figured it out. Loki cracked one eye opened and looked at his fiancee, who was leaning over him with a Cheshire cat smile. The mage was barely awake, so he didn’t hear nor understand it wholly. “Lokes?” _

_ “Yes, a good plan, my love,” he agreed.  _

_ “Awesome!” Tony jumped from the bed and pulled the clothes made by Arina last night. He was ought to wear Loki’s colors and Asgardian attires here. “Remember, be the doting brother tonight and I’ll take care of rest.” _

_ “Of course, my love.” _

It was the eve of the double wedding in Asgard. All of the Avengers were already here, same as Darcy, Jane’s mother, and doctor Selvig. Now it was the time for Thor’s and Loki’s bachelor party, swiftly planned by Tony himself. Stark did not reveal anything to the older prince nor his lover, at least officially, neither to their friends. It was all mystery, but Tony had promised that they will have the time of their life.

Now, all men were traveling to one of the taverns. While the ladies remained in the palace to have their own fun time. Tony, thanks to Loki, could swiftly talk in Asgardian with the bartender. She was nodding to his orders and soon brought their drinks. 

“To Loki and Tony and Thor, who tomorrow will tie knots!” Rhodey hollered, raising his first glass of beer. The others soon followed his example. 

Tony wasn’t counting how many beers all of them drank, but thanks to his awesome boyfriend, he didn’t get even tipsy. Neither was Loki, but both of them played their roles brilliantly. 

“Brothers…” Thor grabbed them in a bear hug. “I am beyond happppy that I can share this celebration with youuu... “ Oh yeah, Thor was already drunk, same as the rest of the party, minus the mischievous duo. Tony could only smirk knowingly at Loki. 

_ Time to start the real fun.  _

Loki poured more beer into their glass and continued getting them drunk, with a little help of his magic. Smiling all so innocently at his lover, the mage let his seidr dance over the Warriors Three and the Avengers. Doctor Selvig and Ian, Darcy’s lover, passed out already anyway. A moment later, the heavy bodies of the men fell to the dirty floor. 

The bartender gave them a confused look, but Tony quickly calmed her down and explained the situation. She promised to confirm their story. 

According to their plan, Loki skywalked everyone to their chambers and filled their minds with a beautiful view. Then he came back for Tony and skywalked them to the chamber where he left his darling brother. As they looked at the duo in the bed, Loki couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Shhh!” Tony tried to shush him. “You wake them up!”

“Don’t worry, love,” he assured him. “My sleeping spells are sufficient. You should be able to tell, Tony, I cast them on you on multiple occasions, when you refused to go to bed.”

“We will talk about it, when we’re back home, Mister.”

“Do you have it?” Loki addressed him. Tony nodded and pulled out a wedding tunic and a white dress made by Arina last night. She was included in their little prank as well. Not just her, but others too. Tony handed them to Loki and watched, as the mage swiftly put them on Thor and the other man. 

“God… it’s like the best prank ever!” Tony was so excited that he bounced on his heels. “It’s a good look on him, you know.”

“Indeed,” Loki agreed. “I am not sure I ever tell you, but Thor wore a wedding dress once. We were younglings then.”

“You have to tell me the whole story, Prancer.”

“I…” he was interrupted by some knocking. “Come in.”

Frigga and Jane stepped into the room and looked at the two men in the bed.

“Why does he,” she pointed at one of them. “wear the dress?”

“Well, from the two of them, he’s more innocent than Thor,” the women nodded to that. “Besides, Thor wore a wedding dress once and he rather looks good in these colors, won’t you agree?”

Jane couldn’t help but laugh and made Loki promise to tell her the story as soon as it was possible. The mage decided that he will simply show her and Tony his memory of that glorious day. It was such a fond memory. 

“Darling,” his mother addressed him. “Won’t your friend be mad for this prank?”

“Your Highness,” Tony decided to answer. “Don’t worry, he’s got it coming for the jokes he made of Loki and me. That, and he’s too stick lately. He needs some fun in his life. He’s can’t act like a grandpa all the time.”

“I can truly see why the Norns pointed the two of you towards each other,” she replied. Tony and Loki grinned at her mischievously and looked for the last time at the duo in the bed. All of them left the chamber silently and Loki called on his magic to lift the sleeping spell. Now, they all had to wait for them to wake up. 

It was barely past the sunrise when they were awoken by the loud screech of someone. Loki could not determine whether it was Thor or his darling companion. Being the doting younger brother he was, the mage made a quick beeline towards his brother’s chambers. Tony fast on his heels. Both of them burst through the door and brought the most shocking expression they could on their faces. The view was priceless.

Thor was standing in the middle of his chamber, wearing blue wedding tunic with gold-white stars emblems that showed his loyalty towards his lover and black, leather pants of his battle armor. His red cape was tangled around his upper right arm. His hair was disheveled and his blue eyes widened in a shock. 

His companion, on the other hand, wore the most beautiful, white wedding dress. Small, purple and red orchids were sewn into the neckline of the dress. The down of the dress was covered by the golden wedding runes that sparkled with seidr. The blue eyes of the other man were wide as well. 

“Well…” Tony broke the silence and gave them a slightly awkward look. “So, you’re up.”

“What in the Nine?!” Thor boomed looking between himself and his companion.

“Don’t you guys remember?” Tony asked them with the most innocent tone he could muster. “You married last night.”

“Tis is no truth!” Thor opposed. 

“No!” his companion declared as well. “What happened?”

“You surely must remember, brother,” Loki started and offered them a soft smile. “We were celebrating the bachelor party in the tavern.” Both of them nodded, as the bits of memories started to tingle in their minds. “Suddenly you expressed your affection for each other and brother… you asked for dear Captain’s hand in marriage. Steve, of course, agreed. There was so much love between the two of you… when I asked what of Jane and James, none of you expressed your interest in them. Thor, you recited the words of wedding vow to Captain and Steve, you repeated them as well. You know, better than I do than when a magician, connected to the Yggdrasil is a witness to such ritual it is just as sacred as the one granted by the Allmother and Allfather themselves.”

“But there was no magician…” Steve started, but quickly cut himself off when he saw the knowing look Loki gave to him. “Oh, dear Lord…”

“This union is as much real, as mine and Tony’s will be,” Loki added. “You are now a Prince’s Consort, Steve Rogers, a future King’s Consort. You will be meant to rule Asgard beside Thor.” 

“This cannot be happening…” Thor whined and sat down on his bed. He placed his head in his hands and exhaled loudly. “My Jane…”

“Heimdall will send her and her relatives to Midgard without witnesses,” Loki placed his hand upon his brother’s shoulders. “No one knew Jane’s name anyway. They all know you were meant to marry a Midgardian. In a few years, people will forget you were meant to marry a woman. The only problem will be with you having heirs… but I am certain you will figure something out.”

“Yeah, and then our kids will be cousins!” Tony exclaimed joyfully. “Lolo and I are planning to quickly produce baby Stark. I talked with our dear mom-in-law and she confirmed that we can have a baby or two or three… hell… let’s have a bunch of kids.”

A knock interrupted Tony’s words. A moment later, Frigga and Odin stepped into the chambers. The king of Asgard eyed the room sternly and finally set his eyes on his oldest’s spouse.

“Well… this change some things,” he started. “However, I will adapt. Loki, Anthony, your wedding ritual will be held today nonetheless. The dignitaries from other realms will be here shortly. We will announce first the union of Thor and Captain Rogers. We will declare him the official Prince Consort. Then you will take your places on the right side of me. After that we will unite Anthony and Loki, so they could take the places on my left side, as the second Princes of Asgard. With the public declaration, we will begin the feast in your honor.”

“What of Jane, father?”

“When your mother foresaw your union, she discreetly sent her and her family back to Midgard,” Odin revealed. “If you deem it necessary, your brother may remove their memory of you, Thor.”

“I can’t be married to Thor!” Steve announced firmly. “Untie this now!”

“Dear Captain Rogers,” Frigga used her soft voice. “Sadly, I cannot do it. The unions in Asgard are not breakable. They are for the lifetime. The only thing that can break the union is the death of one or an official betrayal. However, it mostly leads to the death of the betraying anyway. Marriages are sacred rituals here in Asgard. It is a blessing from the Norns. You cannot simply undo it on a whim, Captain. Your union was witnessed by Loki and he is, after me, the closest mage to the Yggdrasil and Norns themselves.”

“Bu...but...but…” Steve stuttered and sat down on the bed next to Thor. “This can be happening…”

“Well…” Tony was about to say something more when the door to Thor’s chamber burst open again. All of the Avengers and the Warriors Three ran inside and started to shout one through another.

“You’re married?!”

“What the hell, man?!”

“Tis is madness, Thor!”

Loki looked at his lover, who was close to bursting out in a laugh. He gave him a stern look and slightly shook his head. Stark bit on his lower lip too hard and made himself bleed. 

Thor and Steve gave each other an awkward look before they looked down on the floor. The Thunderer cleared his throat and stood up and offered his right hand to Rogers.

“However this occurred,” he swallowed hard before he spoke again. “It is my honor to call you my spouse, Steve Rogers. The union is sacred and I will treat it as such. I have hope that in time we will form a true bond between each other. For the time being, I will respect you as my spouse and shall protect you as the warrior I am. Tis a hastened courtship, however, with your consent, I will properly court you from this moment on.”

“I…”

“I know you have no family left, however, I am certain that the Avengers are your chosen family,” Steve nodded reluctantly. Thor turned to his comrades and took a deep breath. “Friends, warriors of Midgard, I, Prince Thor of Asgard, God of Thunder, am asking you for the official agreement for my courtship with Captain Steve Rogers. I solemnly swear to protect him with my own life and respect him and his choices. I will honor his wishes and seek his guidance in my life choices. I will cherish him until we both shall die.”

“As the one who is closest to Steve…” Natasha decided to speak. “I agree… I give you my blessing. We agree to your courtship, Thor.”

The moment was perfect, the epitome of their joke. So, it shouldn’t be a surprise that at that very moment, someone broke it by cracking a laugh. Loki shouldn’t be really shocked that it was his beloved. Tony laughed so loudly, and bent, circling his arms around his stomach. 

“Oh my fucking god… I can’t anymore… I can’t…”

“What…” All eyes, minus Loki, Frigga and Odin were on him immediately. “Stark?!”

“I’m so sorry, babe,” tears were streaming down his cheeks, as he couldn’t stop his laughter. “I can’t anymore… I’m sorry…”

“You fool!” Loki scolded him. “We were this close to succeeding!” 

“It’s just…”

“What the hell, guys?!” 

“Language, Captain Rogers,” the mage observed and moved his eyes to Tony. 

The mortal was now kneeling on the floor, still holding his stomach. Frigga was laughing, her mouth hidden behind her hand. Odin was laughing too, though not as discreetly as his wife. The avengers were giving them the odd looks. The laugher took a while longer before Tony could finally calm himself enough to rise from the ground. He couldn’t do it without Loki’s help anyway. The mage hauled him up and held close to his side. Once calm, Tony took a few deep breaths and opened his mouth to speak.

“And that’s how you play mischief, Thundercat!” Thor and Steve gave him a confused look. “Call it revenge for  _ Asgardian Courtship Rituals,  _ Pikachu. Oh yeah, Loki told me all about it, Mc Hammer.”

“And me?!” Steve prodded.

“You needed some fun in your boring life, grandpa.”

“The memory in my…” the prince of Asgard asserted. 

“The beautiful work of my awesome hubby-to-be,” Loki blushed at the compliment. “That’s how you do it, Goldilocks.”

Loki felt it in the air, the tingling of Mjolnir’s magic. He quickly grabbed his fiance’s hand and made them disappear, mere moments before Mjolnir could hit them. He teleported them to the kitchen, being perfectly assured that Thor will not look for them here. They laughed, as they heard Thor and Steve hollering through the halls as they were searching for them. Loki squeezed himself and Tony between shelves with flour and herbs. They were giggling, as the main cook gave them a stern look. Loki felt like a youngling again. It was a marvelous feeling. 

“It was awesome, babe!” Tony whispered to him. “I love you so much!”

“I love you as well, my sweetest.”

“I have something for you,” Tony spoke and fished out his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He pressed a few icons on it and showed a video to him. “I installed a small camera when you weren’t there. I have it all on my phone. Guess, what I’m going to do when we’re back on Earth.” Loki raised his eyebrow in a question. “I’m going to upload it to YouTube for the world to see.”

“I knew there’s a reason I love you so much, Anthony.”

“My good look?”

“And your mischievous soul, darling.” 

Weeks later, when they were back on Earth, Tony made his promise real. He uploaded the video and made Thor and Steve the Kings of YouTube. The comments and likes on the video were worth getting hit by Mjolnir after Thor and Jane’s wedding and the silent treatment Steve gave to both of them. From that day on, everyone was aware of how mischievous the Starks were.

And it was only the beginning of their mischief. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it?
> 
> Of course, Tony and Loki married and Stark was granted the golden apple. So their mischief went through the millennials to everyone's dissatisfaction :D
> 
> Wherever you are in the world, I hope you are safe. Remember we must fight this virus. I believe in humanity.


End file.
